


I'm sorry... (I'm different...)

by notastraightpotato



Series: Transgender K-pop [2]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Jimin, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clubbing, Coming Out, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem Jungkook, Fem Namjoon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GOT7 are very supportive, Jaebum and Yugyeom are platonic, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Multi, Polygamy, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, They are really cute, Trans Female Character, Trans Yugyeom, Transphobia, Yugyeom is a bit angsty at first, and fluffy, mtf, only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Yugyeom thinks "he's" disgusting for  not felling like "he".





	I'm sorry... (I'm different...)

Yugyeom was crying on the bathroom floor as everything was becoming to be too much for the young person to handle. Maknae was trying to silence the sobs yet they just got louder. Soon a knock on the door was heard.

 

'Gyeomie... Are you okay in there? Do I hear crying?' After not hearing a response Jaebum spoke more worried and desperate for an answer. 'Gyeomie, please, open the door. What wrong, dear? You can talk to me...'

 

  
'Please, hyung... Le-t me be...'

 

  
'You are crying! Let me in. Please, Gyeom, let me in.' He tried turning the door handle with more force, yet it didn't work. 'I'll break the door open if you don't let me in. Please, Yugyeomie...'

 

  
'No.' The leader could hear the sniffing and whimpering.

 

  
'Yugyeom, I'm kicking this door out and giving you a hug!' A minute of suspicious silence passed and there was a click. Jaebum opened the door and saw the maknae standing awkwardly in a red dress, which hugged his body beautifully, red lipstick smearing from the edges of his mouth and teary red eyes, that had black streaks running down along side his tears. Mascara? 'Gyeomie... What's wrong?' The leader closed the door and wrapped his arms around the taller person, who broke down in his embrace, hugging back, desperately clinging on with the long limbs, snuggling into the warmth of the leader.

 

  
'I'm so-rry... I disgusting! I'm so sorry...' The younger was practically hyperventilating while burying the wet face in the other's chest.

 

  
'No, Gyeom... What do you mean? You are _NOT_ disgusting. Listen to me, Gyeomie.' He lifted Yugyeom's chin up. 'Why would you say that?'

 

  
' _Look_ at me!' The maknae spat out pouting.

 

  
'You look beautiful. Just like the other times you've worn a dress.'

 

  
'No, I want to wear clothes like that more often.'

 

  
'Then do.'

 

  
'I want to do my makeup! Look pretty. Be pretty... A pretty _girl_...' Yugyeom's gaze moved down again as the broken person collapsed onto the floor. Jaebum hugged the one shivering. 'I wish to call you oppa...'

 

  
'Okay. I'm your oppa. You're our maknae. If you feel like a girl that's fine.'

 

  
For awhile Yugyeom was sitting paralysed, eventually looked at the leader's eyes. 'What?' She murmured.

 

  
'Are you a girl, Gyeomie?'

 

  
'Yes.' She whispered with embarrassment and disgust in herself.

 

  
'Well then, that's great.'

 

  
'What? Don't you want to throw me out of the house?'

 

  
'Why would I? You're still the same friend.'

 

  
'You- you... Accept me?' She stuttered, but got the question out.

 

  
'Yeah. Of cause. Do you still want to be called Yugyeom?'

 

  
'Um... Yeah. I'm not sure what else I could name myself.'

 

  
'If you ever want me to call you differently, tell me. Yeah?' He pushed the younger's hair away.

 

  
'Yeah... I- I love you... _Oppa_.' A weak smiled grew into a wide one.

 

  
Jaebum smirk at the girl in his arms. 'I love you too, Gyeomie...' He kissed her head while caressing the young one.

 

✳

 

A week later she decided that it was time to tell her other five housemates about her gender. The leader of their group offer to mention it during dinner. So the two prepared a special one.

 

  
After everyone was home from university or work on Friday the two had the table set up already. Yugyeom was still wearing the "boyish" clothes, even though she didn't believe that clothes should be separated by gender. She thought it's bullshit.

 

  
'What's this?' The Thai boy asked. 'Is there an occasion I've forgotten about?'

 

  
'Not really. We just wanted to cook something for you.' She smiled shyly.

 

  
'But, Gyeom, you never cook for us. Jaebum - yeah, but you.' Jinyoung sat down. 'Did you put poison it here?' He raised a mischievous eyebrow grinning.

 

  
She giggled. 'No.'

 

  
'It's important, guys, please sit down.' Jaebum said with his hand on Yugyeom's waist.

 

  
'Are you two dating?' Mark asked doing as the younger boy said. 'I mean, it's fine if you are.'

 

  
'No, no.' Jaebum smiled.

 

  
They talked about their day and other little things while enjoying the dinner. Soon Yugyeom whispered in Jaebum's ear. 'Is it time, oppa?'

 

  
'If you feel like it, sweetheart. You don't have to rush.'

 

  
'I should. I've already started taking the hormones. They'll notice sooner or later.'

 

  
'Okay.' He cleared his throat. 'Guys, could we have your attention?' Everyone quiet down and looked at the man. 'Gyeomie wishes to share something.'

 

  
Their eyes turned at her as she blushed. She didn't think she can actually go through this. 'I- I...'

 

  
'Take your time, honey.' Jaebum took Yugyeom's hand. 'It's fine.' A supportive smile calmed her down.

 

  
'Is something wrong?' Jackson looked with his big eyes that showed great concern.

 

  
'Don't worry, o-hyu... No, no. I can't call you that. It's not who I am.' She took a deep breath. 'I'm a girl. You're not my hyungs... I'm sorry.' She feel into Jaebum's safe arms.

 

  
'Why are you sorry, baby?' Yugyeom saw that Mark was smiling warmly at her after she eventually gazed at them.

 

  
'Because I'm so...'

 

  
'Baby, why would we care if you're a boy or a girl? You're still our cute maknae.'

 

  
'Yeah, Gyeomie.' Youngjae grined.

 

  
'Are you... Mad at me?'

 

  
'Why? For not telling us sooner? For being a girl? Why? There's no need to apologise. You're our friend.' BamBam left his seat to hug his childhood friend.

 

 

✴

 

  
'What?' Are you sure?' She asked Jackson.

 

The two were the only ones home and the older decided they should go to a club and have some fun.

 

  
'Yeah. Maybe we could find some dates. Oh, what are you into? If you're into anybody at all.'

 

  
'Um... I haven't thought about it... I do think I like women.'

 

  
'Alright, why don't we look for girlfriends, m?'

 

  
'Why not? I have bought a new dress recently.'

 

  
It has been over a year after she started taking estrogen. Her features have slightly changed into more feminine ones, but she's mostly the same. Although her _size_ has shrunk down a little bit and she seemed to have cute breasts. They weren't big, but that's not what she wanted. She just wanted to have them. No matter if small. They were _hers_. She was finally looking more like she felt she should have looked. Not that looks defined the person's gender. Just like clothes, but she was happy with the slight changes. She has never been more enthusiastic.

 

  
When they got to the club they quickly got down to dancing. Both loved it and were good at it. Once they got too tired to continue they sat down by the bar with a couple of drinks.

 

  
'This girl has been looking at you for quite a while, Gyeom.'

 

  
'What? Really?'

 

'Remember this girl with long black hair, white t-shirt, blue ripped jeans and Timberlands?'

 

  
'That could literally be anyone in Korea, Jackson oppa.'

 

  
'You eyed her when we walked in.'

 

  
'You mean the one with a scar?'

 

  
'Scar? Wow, you like her... Go talk to her.' Jackson offered excitedly.

 

  
'No, no, no... I can't.' She shook her head, but noticed the older looking weirdly over her shoulder. 'What are you doing, oppa?'

 

  
'Nothing, but I don't think you'll have to come over.' He grined devilishly and took a sip of his drink. Before she could ask him what he means she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and gasped.

 

  
'Hi there. You have some really great moves.' The black haired girl commented with a bunny like smile.

 

  
'I... I- thank you.' She decided to smile back and not drool over her like a desperate idiot.

 

  
'I'm Jeongah.'

 

  
'I'm Gyeom.' She preferred people calling her only by the second syllable. 'Well, you can say Yugyeom if you want, but not many still call me that.'

 

  
'Do you prefer to be called Gyeom?'

 

  
'Yeah.'

 

  
'Well then, Gyeom, would you like to dance with me?' She extended her arm.

 

  
'Sure.' She placed her hand in Jeongah's as they walked to the dance floor.

 

Jackson smiled form his seat. 'Ma babeh... She grew up so fast.'

 

  
They both danced like nothing in the world mattered and were both amazing. Their rhythms were synchronized and easy. While getting more close they talked more about each other. Finally Jeongah asked.

 

  
'Would you like to come back to my place?'

 

  
'I... Are you sure, eonni?'

 

  
'Yeah. I know more ways we could have fun.' She seductively whispered into the younger's ear setting shiver down her spine.

 

  
'Okay. Let me inform my friend...' She walked back to the bar. 'Jackson oppa, I'll go with Jeongah, is that okay?'

 

  
'Yeah, just be safe. Wait.' He took something from his pocket and put it in hers (because of cause her dress is going to have pockets!). 'Just in case.' He winked.

 

  
'What did-' she traveled her fingers across the items. ' _Oh_.' She blushed.

 

  
'You need to be safe.'

 

  
'Thank you.' She grined.

 

  
'Call me if anything happens.'

 

  
'Alright. See you.'

 

  
'See ya.'

 

  
She got back to the older girl. 'Hey, ready?'

 

'Yeah, my place is like ten minutes away.' They exited the building. 'So you really live with six guys, huh? Doesn't it get too crowded?'

 

  
'Sometimes, but I love them.'

 

  
'Is he one of them?'

 

  
'Yeah. Do you live alone?'

 

'No, but those two are on a romantic getaway currently.'

 

'Oh.'

 

  
When they reach the older's place they didn't waste time and collided their lips for a sloppy kiss. After a long make out they broke their connection to breath in some air.

 

  
'Jeongah eonni... I should let you know something...' She gazed down looking guilty.

 

  
Jeongah offered her to dit down on the bed together. 'What is it? You don't want to do it?'

 

  
'No, I do, but... I'm _different_.'

 

  
'What do you mean, Gyeom?'

 

  
'I'm... Trans.' She eyed the older one scared.

 

Jeongah just smiled. 'That's okay.'

 

  
'No, no... I have a... P...'

 

'A penis? Don't worry, I don't really care what you have. Your smile and dancing captivated me.'

 

  
'Really?'

 

  
'Yeah, um... Is there something I shouldn't do? Is something that makes you uncomfortable?'

 

  
'No, not really.'

 

  
'If something then we could say... Um... "Moon", is that fine, Gyeom?'

 

'Yeah, okay.' She smirked and moved her lips back to Jeongah's.

 

Jeongah pinned the younger down and unzipped the dress from the side, sliding her hand on the naked skin. 'Your skin's so soft...'

 

  
Gyeom quickly stood up to throw the dress away and was now in boy shorts and a bra. Jeongah smiled at the view and pull Gyeom back on the bed and bestrode her. Gyeom took off the white T-shirt and revealed a muscular body. She had a six pack, toned arms. Jeongah quickly stood up to take off her pants and sat back down on the other's lap. Gyeom ran her hands over the thick and muscular thighs. _'Fuck.'_ She gasped. 'Your body's amazing.'

 

Jeongah chuckled into the kiss as their hands were wandering all over each other. 'Look at you, babe...' She moaned feeling the younger girl grow a bit. Not as much as she used to, but still something would happen. 'You're excited?'

 

'I'm sure you can tell, eonni.' She felt her bra loosen so she did the same to Jeongah's. They flew across the room. The underwear followed.

 

'Would you like me to...' The older stroke her finger along the shaft gently.

 

  
'Okay...' Gyeom blushed.

 

Jeongah took it in with a grin and was working extraordinarily to make Yugyeom whimper out moans of pure satisfaction.

 

  
'Oh! Jeong-ah!' She pulled on the hair gently as she climaxed.

 

Jeongah climbed up to his the panting woman. 'You liked that?'

 

'How could I not?!' She smiled pinning the other down. 'Now it's my turn...' After biting her lip Gyeom moved down her neck, leaving little marks. Then licked her sensitive nipples forcing little breathless moans. Moving lower, Gyeom was down where planned. Her tongue was working where it wouldn't fail to make Jeongah whine loudly. Her fingers worked inside, where the older one, who was already wet. Jeongah didn't take long to climax as well and they were kissing once more. 'Eonni... Can I fuck you?'

 

  
'Please...'

 

  
Yugyeom step off the bed and took out condom from a pocket of her dress. She opened the package and took it out. She slid it on and climbed back on top of the eager eonni. 'Ready?'

 

'Yeah.' She moand as Gyeom slowly pushed inside. Once she was all the way in, Jeongah whispered into a kiss. 'Move when you're ready...'

 

  
So Gyeom's hips began thrusting in a patient rhythm, getting to know Jeongah better. She was pleased to see the older biting her lower lip and scrunching her nose in pleasure. After awhile Jeongah moaned out in a whimper. 'Baby... Can i- ride- you?'

 

  
'Yeah.' Gyeom stopped. She sat down helping Jeongah to maneuver comfortably. 'When you feel good...' Her grip was most likely bruising Jeongah's hips. It all felt right though.

 

 

 

  
'What? How could you let her leave _alone_ with a stranger?' Jaebum exclaimed.

 

  
'Hyung, she's not a child. I cave her a few condoms and said to call if anything happens. Also, the girl seemed sweet.' Jackson explained.

 

  
'People like her get killed, don't you get that?'

 

'She's not a child. And hate crimes aren't much of a thing in Korea.'

 

  
'Doesn't mean they don't happen!'

 

  
'Jaebum.' Mark put his hand on the leader's shoulder. 'I'm sure she's fine.'

 

  
Jaebum sighed. 'I guess...'

 

 

 

  
Yugyeom woke up in Jeongah's arms.

 

'Hey, Gyeom.' She spoke in a quiet and raspy voice. 'Sleep well?'

 

  
'Yeah, you?'

 

  
'Awesome.' She kissed Gyeom on the cheek. 'Wanna shower and eat some breakfast? We can also play a little in the shower...'

 

  
Gyeom turned to see the raised eyebrow and giggled. 'Alright, eonni...' They collided their lips.

 

 

 

  
'Um... Before you leave, could I... Get your number?' Jeongah asked Gyeom, who was putting on her shoes.

 

  
'Of cause.' She took the other girl's phone and wrote in her number. 'I guess I'll be expecting a text from you...' She blushed.

 

  
'You're so adorable, baby...' Jeongah kissed the other with her hand on the back of Gyeom's neck.

 

 

 

  
'Uh! You're home!' Jaebum ran to the girl, who has just come back, hugging her tightly.

 

'Oppa?' The blinked in surprise. 'What are you-?'

 

  
'See? I told you our girl is fine!' Jackson waved at her.

 

'Jaebum's been really worried, Gyeom.' Jinyoung said.

 

  
'I'm okay... Why would you be...'

 

  
'I didn't want you to get hurt. You left with a stranger.' Jaebum explained holding her hands.

 

  
'Don't worry, she's sweet.'

 

'Told you!' The buff Chinese boy said.

 

✳

 

  
The two were laying in bed panting in each other's arms and kissing. When their lips broke apart, she smiled warmly at her girlfriend. 'I love you, baby.'

 

  
'You know I love you too...'

 

They have been dating for a few months now, yet didn't tell anyone. They would go to Jeongah's place when her two housemates wouldn't be there. They weren't ashamed of their relationship, but it was quite new, so they didn't hurry too much to announce it. Suddenly they heard the entrance door opened and two male voices giggle. Jeongah sighed. 'They're back... Would you like to meet them?' She asked, since it would be silly for Gyeom to sneak out.

 

  
'Okay, not like there's much of a choice left.' They laughed. Let's get ready.

 

  
When they exit the room, the girls saw two men making out on the sofa.

 

'Hey.' Jeongah interrupted them.

 

The two turned and looked surprised. 'Oh, hello.' The one who seemed shorter said.

 

'Hey there, didn't know you had a guest.'

 

'Yeah, well. This is my girlfriend.'

 

'Hi, I'm Gyeom.' The youngest said with her thumbs in her jean pockets.

 

'I'm Jimin.' The shorter smiled cutely. His cheeks were chubby and adorable, and while smiling his eyes were barely visible.

 

  
'I'm Taehyung.' The other shot a boxy grin. 'I'm their boyfriend.'

 

  
'Their? Are you agender?'

 

  
'Yes.' Jimin answered.

 

  
'Okay...' Jimin kind of eyed her for a moment. 'Oh, don't worry, I believe it to be valid! I got nothing against it.'

 

  
'Alright.' There was the sunshine radiance form them.

 

  
'I'm actually trans, so I get a bit...'

 

  
'Wow, were very lgbtq+ here.' Taehyung laughed brightly and loudly.

 

 

 

  
'Gyeom?' Mark sat down to the girl watching TV.

 

  
'Yes, oppa?' She faced the older.

 

  
'You've been away often.' He smirked. 'Do you happen to be dating someone?' He saw the younger blush. 'You are... Ah, I'm happy for you, sweetie... When could we meet them?'

 

  
'I don't know. We haven't talked about it. I guess I could actually invite her over for dinner this weekend.'

 

  
'Really?'

 

  
'Well, I have met some of her friends... It wasn't planned really, but still.'

 

  
'When you two are ready then it's great. Don't rush.'

 

'Hey... Isn't my birthday in two weeks? I can have them over then, we can celebrate it here. Could we have a party?'

 

  
'What party?' Jaebum asked walking in.

 

  
'For my birthday.' She asked hopefully.

 

  
'Of cause, sweetheart. Why would you even asked that, Gyeomie?' Jaebum smiled at his favourite girl.

 

  
'I heard there's a party happening!' BamBam ran in.

 

  
'Yeah, for Gyeom's birthday.' Mark answered.

 

  
BamBam took her by the hand. 'Let's go shopping for outfits!'

 

  
'It's gonna be in two weeks and I have plenty of clothes, oppa.' She laughed.

 

  
'So? We need you to look hot! You're usually cute.'

 

  
✳

 

  
The party was all set up, music was playing. The seven were waiting for extra guests. Gyeom said that of anyone's dating they can bring their significant other. The doorbell rang and she ran to it.

 

  
'Hi!' She saw her girlfriend, Jimin and Taehyung standing there with warm smiles and gifts. 'I'm glad you made it!'

 

  
'How could we miss it?' Taehyung hugged the girl. He was hugger. _Obviously._ He grabbed her before Jeongah could.

 

  
She let them in.

 

  
'Jeongah!' Jackson smiled.

 

  
'Oh, hi there.' She waved at him.

 

  
Jaebum walked closer. 'Guys.' Gyeom said. 'This is my girlfriend Jeongah, Jimin and _their_ boyfriend Taehyung. These boys are my housemates. The one eyeing you is Jaebum, he's really protective, the sunshine next to him - Youngjae, them there's BamBam, Mark, Jinyoung and Jackson.'

 

Everyone said their greetings and after some time there was another ring. Jackson went to get it. Two people followed him. A tall female with a dimply smile and a taller than Jackson guy with broad shoulders. 'Gyeomie, remember when you said we can invite our significant others? I've got two.'

 

  
She smiled. 'Hi. Ah, I'm so excited to meet you.'

 

  
'Gyeomie...' Mark called after they met the two new people (Joonah and Seokjin). 'Since we're on the topic of dating...' He kissed Youngjae. 'We're a couple.'

 

  
BamBam stood there with his mouth open. 'Holy f-... All of you were dating and I didn't even notice...'

'I heard you.' Jinyoung murmured after a deep sigh.


End file.
